Imprisoned
by cicipop
Summary: Allen wakes up to find himself within a mansion where strange things are happening. Escaping from this place seems impossible...AU
1. prologue

prologue 

I slowly opened my eyes feeling nauseous and lightheaded. Everything was a blur and the room I was in was dark and cold.  
I had no idea where I was and even my memory was fuzzy and everything was spinning. As I was able to finally calm down,

I looked around noting how dusty and antique the room looked. It seemed like no one had occupied it for a long time. A thread of moonlight shone through the window and I could hear the haunting cries of owls mixed with the sorrowful howls of wolves. I had a sudden chill run down my spine and I felt I needed to get out of this place fast. I slowly stood up and reached the old, heavy, wooden door. Unfortunately the door wouldn't budge and I started to panic frantically as I banged my fists repeatedly against the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there?", the only answer I got was my own voice echoing against the hallow halls. I let out a frustrated sigh as I slowly slid down the door. Okay, no need to panic. I can find a way out of this horrid place. I shivered as the cold slowly seeped into my bones. I was never good with cold weather and got sick often as a child. My body suddenly felt tired and my eyes started to droop. At least I could be comforted for a few hours with sleep and hopefully wake up to find this is all a nightmare. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was a silhouette against the moonlight through the barred windows...

hello sorry I'm new to writing so please forgive me if it sucks...Longer chapters come hopefully.  
please r&r!


	2. stuck?

Disclaimer: keke sorry forgot it in the prologue...D.gray-man does not belong to me and neither do a lot things... 

**chapter 1**

I slowly woke up to see the door to the room was open...Strange.  
The sun was up high outside with a variety of birds chirping loudly.

I slowly walked out of the dingy room and was surprised to see what looked like the hall. It wasn't as as dusty and old as the room and I could tell it was well kept. The long hallway was highly ornate with many art pieces for decorations and chandeliers hung on the high ceilings. The large window at the end of the hallway allowed light to brighten the place. This place sort of reminded me of Cross Marian's mansion.

I once again felt that chill run down my spine and decided now was not the time to reminisce and instead get out of this foreign place. I started walking down the long hallway and noticed the paintings were all eerie with macabre subjects. _'Well the owner certainly has interesting tastes'_ I mused. Even the portraits I presumed, had a cynical taste to it with the sneering eyes and the wicked grins of the owners.

I started walking faster and after what seemed like hours realized the same portrait was staring down at me. I gulped hoping the eccentric owner just had same paintings around the house. Or maybe it was my weak sense of direction but that couldn't be it because I was walking straight the whole time. I let out a frustrated sigh as I started walking even faster eventually turning into a run. After seeing the same painting for the fourth time I bumped into something and fell on top of 'it'.

"Ow watch where you're running!" the 'thing' i bumped into said.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking because that painting preoccupied my mind!" I spluttered as I got up from the ground.

I looked at the owner of the voice and saw it was a boy around my age with shocking red hair held back by a hairband and a mischievious look on his face.

One word came into my mind as I looked at him - _flamboyant_...

"Heh, like what you see?" the red head winked at me as I blushed indignantly.

"N-no...It's just you're the first breathing thing I've seen since I've somehow found myself in this weird place!"

Although he still had the friendly smile on his face, I could see a flicker of something dark in his bright green eyes when I told him that. Had I said something wrong? Maybe he was the master of the house and I somehow offended him...

"Ah...well...Nice to meet you! I'm Lavi Bookman, but you can just call me Lavi!" He smiled as he held out his hand.

"Oh, nice to meet you too! I'm Allen Walker but please call me Allen" I politely shook his hand and gave him my friendliest smile.

"So...What brings you here to this lonesome, isolated estate? Business perhaps?" Lavi or Rabi was it? asked.

"Ah, no I was actually trying to leave right now. Could you perhaps show me the exit? I'm really sorry for intruding on you" I silently hoped I could leave this place immediately.

"Aw Leaving when we just met? Stay for a little longer! I haven't had company or at least an amiable company for a long time! At least have some tea before you leave" He looked so earnest I couldn't refuse.

"I guess I could stay for a bit longer..." I quietly accepted his offer. I guess staying a bit longer wouldn't hurt and truthfully I felt exhausted and hungry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room we went into was equally ornate yet had the same eerie feeling as all the other rooms seemed to have.

The fireplace was lit and we settled into two large armchairs facing each other.I noticed two cups of steaming tea and a plate of sandwiches were already set on the small table but there were no signs of servants or any beings in fact around. Lavi gave me a questioning look as I sat on the chair hestantly.

After an awkward silence, Lavi finally spoke up, "So going back on the subject, why are you here?"

"I actually don't know, I woke up to find myself locked within a room but the door was open when I woke up again in the morning." I was starting to feel a little suspicious. It seemed like Lavi didn't know I was even inside the house until I bumped into him this morning.

After a thoughtful look, he asked, "How'd you get here?"

"I...I..." I don't remember...I felt panic within me start to rise again and I tried to calm myself down

"You don't know huh? Guess you're just like the rest of us..." Lavi's friendly demeanor changed into one who looked weary and tired.That look came back into his eyes which was coldness and emptiness now that I could see it. He almost looked like someone who had lost the will to live...Just like Mana during his last years...

"W-what are you talking about? I want to get out of here now. Could you please show me the exit" I desperately asked as I rose out of my seat. I knew I had to get out of here.

"Sit down Alle-"

"I'm sorry but I really should be going now. I'm sure my charge is worried about me n-"

"Sit down" I compliantly listened and sat back down starting to feel a little scared.

Lavi sighed before he said what was the beginning of my nightmare.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but you're not going anywhere. You're stuck here like the rest of us."

"What are you talking about?! What do you mean _us_?" I finally lost my composure as I could feel my hands shaking.

"There's no way out of here. Trust me...I've tried multiple times. As for us, there's more that are trapped here like you and I are." Lavi explained his eyes looking more empty and haunted.

I couldn't look at his eyes, it hurt me too much. After I got my breathing and shaking under control, I timidly asked "H-how long have you been here?"

At this, Lavi laughed but even the laughter sounded hollow and empty.Just like everything here.

"It's been so long I even forgot how society was like. Well it's been exactly 9 years, 3 months, and 6 days now. I guess it's the only thing I keep track of from going insane from being stuck in this hellhole for so long."

I was shocked by this news, "That long? How old are you now?"

"I was eighteen when I came here so I should be around twenty seven now, but the strange thing is, I haven't aged a day since I came in here. I guess that's one good thing, but maybe it's not so good..."

I could only gape at his answer...Maybe, just maybe Lavi was a raving lunatic and he was lying to me. I could find a way out on my own once he left me alone.

"You think I'm lying huh? Well, I can't blame ya...Others don't take it in so easily either. Why if someone told me that, I'd laugh and call him a raving lunatic and just go on my way." Even though it was meant to be lighthearted, I could tell he was serious and I felt that same creepy feeling again.

I still couldn't form words from the shock.

"Well Allen, Guess today's your day number one. You should make the most of it but don't worry, you'll be here for a plenty of time" He had that friendly smile on again which didn't look so friendly anymore.

I barely heard him cynically mutter "Wonder how long he'll last here..."

I had the strange foreboding feeling again. What was that supposed to mean? Would I really be stuck here forever? The last thing I saw was his face before everything became black...

-  
next chapter: meet kanda?

yay finished chapter 1! I'm proud of myself for making it this long! Hope you enjoyed it! XP once again please forgive me for anything you found disagreeable because I'm really really new to this! I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed and helped me on ideas and writing and constructive criticism!  
please

-automneciel


	3. yuuchan

chapter 3

It's been a week since I learned about my unfortunate situation from Lavi. I'm still a little confused but it seems like I'm slowly getting used to it. I haven't even had a glimpse of Lavi after the meeting, which is another strange thing about this mansion. During this week I've visited about at least hundreds of room and have not encountered even one live being within this wretched building.

Whenever I'm hungry, I find myself in the dining room where a full meal is set or when I decide to take a bath, the tub is already set with warm water. Everything seems so surreal I don't know if this is reality or just a dream. I still feel like something is watching me. Sometimes I look in the mirror and see a distorted image of a face behind me but when I look back, there's nothing...I think I'm going crazy...

"Hey Allen! I haven't seen you in a long time" I held back a yelp and looked back to see none other than Lavi.

"..you scared me" I frowned a little but quickly put on a smile, glad to see someone familiar.

"Aww is little Allen a scaredycat? Don't worry! Big brother Lavi will protect you from the ghouls and goblins!" he cooed as I pouted from his comment.

"I'm not a little kid!" I crossed my arms as he laughed and ruffled my hair.

I've realized Lavi can be a tad bit annoying.

He smiled lightly. "So how have you been? Nothing trouble you I hope?" He started walking and I followed quietly behind him. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him.

"I've been wondering...How come I haven't seen anyone other than you around here?"

"Ah...That's a bit complicated. Things are pretty random here, even meeting other people. Sometimes I'll see you and then never know when I'll see you again." He started humming an unfamiliar tune.

"How does that work?" I was still puzzled from his answer.

"For example, I haven't seen Yuu-chan in a month! Can you believe that? It's been that long and I've already seen you two times within that time span." He folded his hands behind his head. "You should consider yourself lucky for even seeing me that many times!"

"Yuu-chan?" I blinked and tilted my head.

"Yep! The one and only amazing being that has limited vocabulary and likes to threaten you. He feels like a wall whenever you talk to him, mind you" He seemed delighted to talk about this 'Yuu-chan'.

"You haven't even answered my question yet and are already making me ask more questions. Are you always random and mysterious like this?" He was distracting me from my wonders by getting off tangent.

"Nope! I can be very informant at times! I know about almost everything you can name!" He proudly proclaimed as he playfully stuck his tongue out.

He seemed so different from the Lavi I met one week ago. That despairing look from one week ago was a mischeivious one now.

I was broken out of my reverie by a deep, smooth voice. "Idiot, what are you doing here?"

"Yuu-chan! I've missed you so much!" Lavi practically jumped on him. This 'Yuu-chan' looked about ready to murder someone.

He looked very feminine and had very long hair which surprised me.

"Who gave you persmission to call me by my first name?" He growled angrily clenching his jaw and forming a fist with his hand. I've decided he is someone you do not want to mess with.

Lavi just waved his agitation off with a laugh and suddenly grabbed my arm and brought me forward. "This cutie here is Allen! He came here about a week ago! I'm sure you'll get along with him." I looked down at my feet from embarrassment.

"H-hello...Nice to meet you" I greeted him holding out my hand. I saw his eyebrow twitch slightly as he looked down at me.

"Hmph. another one, and it's a _moyashi_ at that" He smirked as he disregarded my hand and instead placed his hands on his hips.

"Excuse me? What is a moyashi?" I looked at him incredulously. He was starting to get on my nerves. Lavi in the background was holding back a laughter as best as he could so I glared at him.

"Moyashi? That's a new one! It means beansprout by the way Allen" Lavi was still laughing.

"Beansprout? Where the hell did you get beansprout of all things to call a stranger?"I questioned indignantly.

He was still smirking and I wanted to wipe it right off his face with a smack but my manners that were drilled into me held me back.

"You're short, and have grandpa hair."

Our first meeting and he was already able to offend me with the two things that I'm most sensitive about...I give him props for that. I fisted my hands in orderto prevent myself from tearing his long, girly hair out. I was practically fuming at this point.

"Aw Yuu-chan I think you made _moyashi_ here mad at you!" Lavi gleefully added.

He's not helping at all with his comments...

"My name is ALLEN! We've barely met and you're already extremely rude!"I glared at the _asshole_.

He snorted. "I'll call you 'Allen' if you can survive this place long enough. Weaklings like you don't deserve a proper name." I blinked at his response. This reminded me of what Lavi said the first time I met him. I had a foreboding feeling. He started walking off. Good riddance!

Lavi looked at a loss whether to follow him or stay with me. I hope he goes off with that bastard as he's not exactly on my good side right now.

He suddenly looked apologetic. "Heh, sorry Allen, I guess Yuu-chan's not in a good mood right now. You'll have to understand him." Understand that jackass? Are you kidding me? I've never met anyone as rude as him in my whole entire life...Well maybe except Cross Marian but still!

"Whatever..."I started walking off toward the opposite direction. I wanted to get as far away from that bastard as possible. I heard Lavi sigh and then he grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry Lavi, I'm not feeling too well, could you please let my arm go?"

He completely ignored me and dragged me off towards the direction the asshole when off to. I started struggling even more but it was futile as Lavi dragged me off like a mother dragging a toddler throwing a tantrum.

I really want to get out of this hellhole...

_end_

Sorry for the short bad chapter!

Disclaimer: D.Gray-man belongs to hoshino katsura

I'm really sorry if this chapter sucked but I am currently brain dead

I hope you enjoyed it

Please review!!Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated

Thank you so much **midnight snacks **for reviewing!!


	4. conversation

disclaimer: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura

Oh sorry I forgot to mention but hopefully you knew, the setting is in Victorian England but there's no exorcists and such...

Chapter 3

--

We ended up in the room where I had tea with Lavi the first day I came here. Once again the fireplace was lit and there was tea for three as if the room expected us from the beginning. Lavi and his friend just sat down like it was nothing. Guess they were used to it.

"I guess we should get to know each other better and explain a lot of things to you Allen." Lavi started.

Yuu just grunted in response and crossed his arms. He refused to look at me and gazed at his teacup like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I hesitantly nodded, after all I did want to know more about this place we were supposedly stuck in.

"How long has Yu-"

"Call me that and it'll be your last word." Everything he said seriously got on my nerves.

"Then what the hell should I call you? Besides you call me a freaking vegetable! Why can't I-"

Once again he rudely interrupted me. "Kanda". I huffed and glared at Kanda.

"Sheesh, it's barely been 20 minutes and you guys are already quarreling." Lavi jokingly added from the background. At least one of us was happy...

Lavi coughed awkwardly before starting "So basically to sum it up for you and in case you forgot, this mansion is some sort of weird place that doesn't let its inhabitants outside. Well you can go outside to the garden, but not beyond the gate. Yes we have tried getting out of here with everything we could possibly think of but none have worked."

"Have you really tried everything?" I inquired still hoping for a way of escape.

"Well we sorta stopped after this incident..." He trailed off looking at Kanda darkly. Kanda just scowled in response and looked away.

"What happened?" I was curious on why there were so reluctant to just tell me everything instead of keeping me guessing on what might've happened.

"Enough, you guys are getting too noisy." I was surprised at Kanda's sudden response after refusing to talk.

I frowned as we had been hardly noisy at all.

"Heh heh, right, anyways just don't do anything crazy to escape. Yeah so let me continue, like I told you before today, after we separate, I won't know the next time I'll see you again as it's pretty random. You're really lucky you met me and Kanda at the same time." Lavi quickly changed the subject so I didn't question further. They were acting suspicious.

"How is that possible?"

"Don't know, this place's a mystery. It's like a separate dimension from the world and it contains different dimensions within the building itself. Like I'm guessing you ventured around the house and looked around the rooms. They seem to be different all the time huh?" Lavi asked.

I nodded. The more he explained the more I felt confused.

He laughed lightly at my apparent confusion. "No worries, you'll get used to it eventually. Also, you might meet other people around here. There's kro-chan, or Crowley's more appropriate I guess. He reminds me of a vampire. I swear I thought he was a vampire the first time I saw him. Don't worry he's nice but I think he needs more confidence.There's others too, but I'm sure you'll meet them sooner or later. Don't worry, none of them are dangerous, or at least I think so..."

I'm guessing the people within this place are all a little eccentric. But I guess being stuck in one place for so long can do that to you. "What else is there to know?" I asked Lavi.

"Hmmm...not much more to know, I think you'll find out eventually on your own, after all you do have all the time..." He thoughtfully said. "Oh yeah, there's one advice for you" He suddenly became serious.

"What is that?"

"You should never venture around at nighttime. I'm telling you this for your own good. Believe me, I don't want you to experience what I did when I tried the first time. I also know you faint easily so I don't think you can take it. Ah well your bedroom's locked at nighttime anyway." I pouted at his comment about my fainting. It's not true, I do not pass out easily like a lady. But what he said was true. I noticed the bedroom I stayed in was always locked at nighttime and open in the morning.

"You make this place sound like a haunted mansion." I stated and Lavi started laughing which caused me to blush. Kanda just snorted and looked at me like I was some stupid vegetable. That did not even make sense...

"Don't worry _moyashi_, from my experience within this place, I haven't seen one ghost. Besides, ghosts don't exist." Kanda condescendingly stated. I crossed my arms at his treating me like some child.

Lavi finally sobered and said, "Enough about this stupid place, let's get to know each other. I barely know anything about you moyashi-chan, and I don't want you thinking Kanda and I are some lunatics. Let's start with you, tell us about yourself." Both Lavi and Kanda looked at me silently.

I suddenly felt shy under their gaze. "Um, well my name is Allen Walker, not moyashi, and I'm 16 years old.  
I'm from England and um live with an acquaintance of my late foster father. I honestly don't know how I got here..." I trailed off hoping that would suffice.

"acquantance of late foster father?" Lavi asked. Ugh, I was hoping I wouldn't have to talk about Cross. Just the thought of him makes me want to puke.

"Yes, Cross Marian, he is the most arrogant, pompous, reckless, uncaring, womanizing bastard you will ever meet!" I stated hotly. To this day I refuse to acknowledge him as my guardian. He seems more like an antagonist with his treatment anyways.

"Ha ha, I know Cross Marian, I'm surprised he's still alive even though it's been nine years!" Lavi stated gleefully. I was surprised but I guess that would be expected of someone like Cross.

"How long have you been here Kanda?" I looked at him curiously. He really didn't talk.

"Che, around the same time as that idiot." He stated nonchalantly nodding towards Lavi.

"Yep! And we've been best friends ever since!" Lavi stated joyfully clapping his hands together.

"You wish."

"You're so mean Don't deny it Yuu-chan"

"Don't call me by my first name!"

I sighed, they had a very interesting friendship. "What about you guys? It's only fair you tell me about yourselves."

"Alright! I'll talk for Yuu-ch- I mean Kanda here since he refuses to be social" Kanda just glared at him.

"Hmmmm...so both of us are 18 or at least were when we first arrived here nine years ago. I was travelling around Europe gathering information from ancient scripts with my grandfather before I ended up here. I still wonder how gramp's doing..." Lavi seemed to contemplate about his life before here.

"How'd you survive here for so long?" I was seriously curious. How could one stay in such a place for nine whole years without going out even once?

"Time goes pretty fast when you're stuck here. It almost seems like yesterday I first arrived here" He sighed and looked dull once again. I didn't like to look at him when he was like that.

I averted my eyes towards the fireplace. The crackling of the fire was the only noise within the room.

The rustle of Kanda's clothes from shifting broke the silence. "I came from Japan to study in England...That's all you need to know." I looked at him, surprised he talked at all.

"Kanda...Are you a misanthropist?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Ha ha! Nah, Kanda's not a misanthropist! He just only knows how to convey feelings through threats and violence. He actually enjoys company very much." Lavi seemed cheerful once again.

"Like hell I enjoy your company!" Kanda's irritation was very apparent.

Lavi just completely ignored Kanda's reaction and looked at me. "I don't wanna be rude, but it's been killing me...How'd you get your scar?"

The room suddenly felt chilly and I shivered. I hated having to explain about this horrendous mark on my face. It wasn't even a proper scar, the shape was too concise and neat for it to be just a cut. It started on the forehead with a pentacle and ended around my cheek.

"umm...I don't know. I woke up one day and my father Mana told me it was an accident. He never told me what really happened..." That was the truth, I woke up one day finding my hair white and having two ugly scars without any explanation.

"Hmmmm...That scar looks familiar, like I saw it somewhere." Lavi's face was nearer and I slowly edged away. I felt uncomfortable under his sharp gaze even though there was only one eye.

"H-how'd you get your eyepatch?" It strangely suited him.

"Eh this thing?" He fixed his eye-patch. "That! Is a mystery." He winked or at least I thought he did at me.

"What? Why?"

"Aren't mysteries much more exciting? Besides, I didn't learn how you got your scar."

"Well that's not fair. I'm speaking of the truth but you're just being obnoxious."

"You guys are being annoying. I'm leaving now." With that Kanda stood from his seat and left the room.

"He's no fun at all!" Lavi whined crossing his arms. Personally I'm glad he left. His presence is a bit dampening.

"Well, it's getting late already. I guess I should be going too. It was nice seeing you today Allen!" I nodded and he left the room also. I started to feel lonely once again. I had a lot on my mind. Would I ever be able to get out of here? I sighed and decided to go to my room too before I felt that weird chill again.

--

It was around midnight and I couldn't sleep as I was having nightmares again.I hadn't had nightmares in a long time; they consisted of a girl with a freaky grin and golden eyes, and I was following her into a house. I usually woke up right after I entered the house, but this time I saw a man with a top hat who had the same golden eyes and predatory grin. I shivered as I remembered the shadows of the fire flickering over his face making him look demonic.

I was under the covers and could hear the wind howling outside. The branches beat against the window making tapping noises and shadows danced across the room.

I sighed and turned over to my side, facing towards the doorway. I remember Lavi telling me to not go outside the room during nighttime and this got me curious. I slowly slid back the covers and got up from my bad. The floor creaked as my feet landed on the wooden floor.

The door seemed to be calling me and I couldn't stop myself from going towards it. I started feeling anxious as my feet pulled me towards the doorway.  
My hand reached out and grasped the doorknob and slowly turned it. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, the door didn't budge as it was locked. I could feel myself slowly gaining control of my body and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I froze as I heard footsteps thumping outside in the hallway and a creepy giggle. Shivers ran down my spine and my hands felt sweaty. After a few seconds the sound of footsteps disappeared and I tried the door again. Once again it didn't open so I went back towards my bed. Once I pulled back the covers I noticed there was a dark stain in the middle of the bed. The stench of fresh blood filled my senses and I had to stop myself from throwing up.

--End

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More explanations will probably come as the story progresses so I'm sorry if it's unclear. Comments, Suggestions, and Criticisms are greatly appreciated so please review! Thank you to all who have reviewed!


	5. fear

I tried to slow down my breathing as I walked away from the bed. I hated the sight of blood, it always brought back haunting memories that were hazy like my nightmares.

I ran towards the window and grasped the sill trying to pull it open. "Damnit!" It wouldn't budge just like the door and I could feel myself hyperventilating. I looked around the dark room hoping for an exit but there was none.

I could hear thumping outside in the hallways again so I looked around for a place to hide. The wardrobe was the nearest place and I refused to go near the bed. I opened the doors of the armoire and slid in closing the doors. It was big enough to fit two standing people within. My back hit the wall of the wardrobe and I slowly slid down hugging my knees. Just as I was curled up, I heard the door banging a few times and the creak of the door opening.

I put my hand over my mouth to quiet my breathing and I could hear slow footsteps within the bedroom. I could feel myself breaking out in cold sweat as I had no idea what to do.

I peeked through the small crack of the wardrobe and saw two legs and the end of a lacy dress. The feet slowly walked around the room and it was getting closer towards where I was hiding.

I held back a sqeak as the figure paused right before the wardrobe. Maybe I could jump out and run for the door before it was too late.

But my body was locked in fear and I could only stare through the slim opening hoping the figure would miraculously disappear. I could feel myself shaking uncontrollably and it seemed like an hour passed before the two feet turned around and quickly walked out the door. I breathed a sigh of relief as I could hear the door closing.

--

"Che, stupid beansprout, what the hell are you doing in here?" Two strong hands grasped my shoulders and shook me from my slumber.

"Huh?" I slowly opened my eyes and I winced as my neck and back creaked. I looked around to see I was still within the wardrobe.

"It wasn't a nightmare?!" I felt scared again and looked around desperately.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kanda looked irritated as he scowled. Before I could stop myself, I found myself grasping Kanda and he looked thoroughly disgusted.

"Get your hands away from me!" He snarled as he shoved me away. At least I knew he was real.

"Kanda! Y-yesturday I heard footsteps outside in the hallways and then there was blood on my bed and someone came into my room and so I hid in the wardrobe and I have no idea what's going on!" I rambled on and he put his hand to his head looking like he had a migraine.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Great, I must look like a fool to him. But then again, he probably already thought that anyways.

"B-but the blood!" I grabbed Kanda's arm and dragged him towards the bed. I pulled back the covers which were somehow made like someone fixed it. The sheets were clean.

"Che, I knew you were weird, but I didn't know you were crazy also."

"I swear there was blood! I could smell it and I don't know but I know for sure it was there!" I defended myself yet my mind was in a whirl. Why was the blood gone? Was I really going crazy like he claimed?

He smirked. "Maybe you had a nightmare like a scared little kid." I glared at him at his comment. Leave it to Kanda to insult me even when it's morning and I'm scared out of my mind.

I sighed and looked warily towards the bed again. Maybe it was just my imagination and I had somehow sleepwalked and ended up in the closet. Mana did tell me I sleepwalked a lot. I looked at Kanda and he was just staring at me. His brow was furrowed slightly but otherwise than that, he had no face expression. I frowned and looked away.

I was surprised when he grabbed my hand and led me out towards the hallways. "Wh-where are we going?"

"To eat breakfast idiot." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh..." I gazed down at where he was holding my hand. He was holding my hand...My left hand...I yanked it quickly away and he gave a glance back towards me. He rolled his eyes and I heard him mutter 'immature brat'. I pouted and continued following, I didn't like it when people touched my left hand.

--

"Yo!" Lavi waved and grinned at us as we entered the dining room. "What took you so long Yuu?"

Kanda grimaced at Lavi's calling him by his first name. "Moyashi here apparently saw a ghost." He ended with a smirk.

I fumed. "I did too! And I did not see a ghost, there was blood on the bed and footsteps were outside my room and then came into my room!"

Lavi paused and looked serious for a moment. I didn't miss the look that went through his eyes. He quickly turned back into his cheerful persona."Pretty sure it was a nightmare. Yeah?"

"I-I'm pretty sure it was real! It felt real!" I defended myself.

"Is there still blood on the bed?" He asked sounded unconvinced.

"N-no but-"

"See? It was just a nightmare beansprout. Nothing to worry about." He interrupted me.

"Fine, don't believe me, but I know you're hiding something from me." I didn't want to sound immature but I couldn't help it when both of them weren't taking

me seriously. I picked at my food with my fork not having much of an appetite.

"Don't play with your food moyashi." Kanda nonchalantly stated and continued eating. I sighed and frowned. I've been frowning a lot lately...

-- end chapter 5

sorry for the shorter chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! Thank you to all who have reviewed


	6. diary

It has been three days since the incident and I haven't been able to sleep at all. I yawned as I dejectedly walked down the long hallway. I had been avoiding the other two as much I could, so I had not seen them since that breakfast. I was too afraid to sleep, much less stay in a bedroom so I spent my time mostly going through the rooms and staying in the library. Luckily Lavi wasn't in the library and Kanda was nowhere to be seen.I sighed, it felt like I was in this place for years already and I missed the outside world. As much I used to hate it, I now missed my room in Cross's mansion and my little canary, Timcampy. I always felt lonely in the outside world but I never felt this lonely before...

It was in the garden I saw a figure bending over the flowers. The bright colors of the flowers contrasted sharply with the dark figure. I crept closer not wanting to disturb the person and got a clearer view of him. He was tall and looked noble. Although his features had a gloomy look, he looked truly serene as he was watering the flowers.

A twig snapped beneath my feet and the person turned around.

"Ah, you startled me." His peaceful look was replaced by one of gloomy despair.

He must be the Crowley Lavi mentioned before. He really did look like a vampire.

"Oh, Hello. I'm Allen Walker." I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you I'm Arystar Crowley." He smiled gently. He wasn't like the other two at all. I liked him.

"Are you new here?" He asked putting the watering can down. I nodded.

We soon fell into a comfortable conversation while walking around the garden.  
It felt refreshing to talk to someone who didn't act rude or ignorant.

--

It was afternoon and I had seperated from Crowley. I was walking down the long hallways when I saw a shadow in front of me. The sun was setting through the the tall window bathing the hallway with yellow. The light lengthened the shadow of a being in front me. There was a woman facing away from me. I could only see her back and she was wearing a black dress. She had long black hair that was left down and I felt an eerie presence. I started walking towards her but she seemed to be farther from me than before and her feet were not moving. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was not hallucinating.

I stopped walking and she was still standing still looking towards the direction of the window.

"Um, excuse me" I meekly called out towards her. She did not seem to hear me and did not move at all. I stepped towards her cautiously and took another slow step towards her. This time she did not seem to move away from me so I sped up.

I was a few feet behind her and I slowly reached out my hand towards her shoulder.

As I was about to touch her shoulder, the chandelier above us shattered with a loud clash. Glass rained down on us and I shielded myself in reflex. I winced in pain as shards cut through my skin and I could feel blood running down my wounds. When the glass finally stopped falling down. I opened my eyes and there was no one in front of me. Instead on the floor where the woman had been, there was a book.

I slowly picked it up ignoring the stings from the cuts.

"Beansprout! Are you alright?!" I jumped in surprise and looked back to see Lavi running towards me. I instinctively hid the book behind my back.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He asked again in worry and gently took my hand and led me towards a room.

I shrugged. I did not feel like telling him about the woman I saw in the hallway. He would have probably dismissed it anyway.

He looked more panicked than I was. He quickly ran out of the room and came back a few seconds later with some medical stuff, towels, and a water basin.

He sighed. "Stupid beansprout, why do you have to make me worry so much? I haven't even seen you in a long time. You've been avoiding me haven't you?"

I guiltily looked away from him. Why was Lavi suddenly so nice? Was this the same Lavi?

"I saw Crowley today in the gardens." I changed the subject and held back a whimper when he started wiping the cuts on my face with a towel dipped in alcohol.

"You did? Stings, huh?" I nodded and he instructed me to take my shirt off.

"I really appreciate this Lavi, but I think I can take care of myself." I did not feel comfortable receiving help from Lavi. He just ignored me and started bandaging my arm where I got the most cuts.

"Take your glove off too Allen." Lavi said while cleaning my left hand with a towel.

"No." I hated my left hand as much as I hated the scar on my face. After I had gotten both scars, Mana had immediately gotten sick from an unknown disease and died in pain.

Lavi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. The smell of blood was suddenly overwhelming.

"I'm sorry, it's just a habit." I apologized to him. I felt bad because he only wanted to help me. I slowly peeled off my glove and washed my hand in the basin.

He looked at my hand and I self-consciously put my right hand over it. He blinked and surprised me by grabbing my hand. I started to pull my hand from his hold.

"Where'd you get this?" His eyebrows were furrowed and his tone was serious maybe even a little angry. He was pointing towards the scar shaped like a cross on the back of my hand.

"I don't know. I don't remember." I gave a harsh tug and put my glove back on. Lavi was glaring at my hand so I put my left hand behind my back.

He covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry Allen. I think I should go now. You can take care of yourself right?"

"It's alright." I said wearing my shirt. I was a little freaked out by his reaction. I wonder what's wrong with him?

He walked out of the room and I started putting all the things together. I noticed the notebook I had picked up earlier and got it.

--

I didn't go to dinner because I wasn't hungry. Plus I didn't want to risk seeing Lavi or Kanda.

I was curious about the notebook. I sat down on the bed and slowly stared at it. It was black and had a leather string binding it. I slowly unwrapped it and opened the journal. It looked old and weathered and the pages were yellow from age. The front cover held the words:

_'Lenalee Li's Journal'  
Starting September 14, 1878_

1878? I realized that year was 9 years ago when Lavi claimed he first came here. I flipped the page to read more of it. I felt a little guilty reading someone else's diary but I was really curious.  
Maybe this had clues to more about this place.

_September 14, 1878_

_Today I have decided to start writing in a journal to record my stay here at this strange place.  
I arrived here about a week ago and cannot seem to get out of this place no matter how much I try. __I met a person around my age yesterday and he is very friendly. His name is Lavi and is a pleasant gentleman to be with. He says he came here three days ago but cannot find the exit.  
I told him I was in the same predicament as him and we decided we would help each other out.  
Things are not normal here and I hope we can soon find a way out.  
End_

I wonder why I never met Lenalee or why Lavi never mentioned her. I should ask him next time.  
I closed the journal deciding to read the rest later and put the journal underneath my pillow.  
As I blew out the candle, the footsteps outside the bedroom started again. I now ignore it.  
Maybe I am getting used to this place already.

-  
End

I'm so sorry I took so long to update! My life was horrible with exams and exams and more exams.  
I hate myself, I'm so sorry. I don't even like this chapter...I feel horrible.  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am truly grateful to all readers! Hopefully I'll update faster next time.

Please review!


	7. trust

I woke up gasping for air. I was sweating and felt shaken. It was the same nightmare but something felt different this time. Something in the back of my mind was

nagging me and it gave me a headache whenever I tried to think of it. I got up and got ready to go outside. I decided I should stop avoiding Kanda and Lavi and

directly talk to them.

I desperately needed answers, especially about Lenalee.

--

"Kanda..." He was sitting on a chair drinking tea and reading a book.He looked at me and went back to his book.

I guessed it was an invitation because he didn't insult me or anything. I silently sat on the chair across him and looked down at my hands.

"Is it true what Lavi said?" He finally spoke. Lavi told him something?

"About what?"

"Your left hand." He looked at my gloved hand and I subconsciously hid it.

"Let me see it." He commanded. I scowled. I was sensitive about my hand and didn't just freely show everyone my hand with the weird scar. I already got enough comments about my hair and scar on my face.

When he saw I wasn't willing, he got up and grabbed my arm.

"Ow, you don't have to be so forceful!" I muttered bitterly. I pulled my arm out of his strong hold and took off the glove.

He once again not so gently grabbed my hand and stared at it. His expression changed to one of slight shock and then anger. What is wrong with those two? It was just a scar.

"How did you get this?" He gruffly asked.

"I don't remember." I indignantly responded.

"You're lying." He was starting to sound angry.

"It's the truth." I was equally getting frustrated.

"Then if you don't remember, try to remember!" He grabbed my shoulders roughly and started shaking me.

His grip was crushing and I could feel my skin under his grasp bruising.

"You're hurting me! Let go!" I shouted at him and tried to push him away. His face was of a mad person and it was starting to scare me.

Lavi burst into the room and pushed Kanda off. He seemed to snap out of it and looked confused for a moment.

"Sorry Allen, I think you should leave Kanda alone for awhile." Lavi stated and I nodded. I hurried out of the room.

I felt something wet on my face and touched it to see it was clear. For an unknown reason, I was crying. I wiped it but it wouldn't stop. It was

strange because I felt no sadness, just emptiness. It was like something was possessing me to express its sorrow. The image of the back of the woman

came into my mind.

"Why are you crying?" I was startled and turned around to see a small girl with hypnotizing eyes staring at me with an eerie smile. Those

eyes and smile looked familiar...

"Did someone hurt you?" She stepped closer and I unconsciously stepped back. She seemed to notice it and smirked. She walked closer to stand in

front of me and reached out her hand. I flinched but she just wiped the tear from my eyes.

"Are you hurting inside?" She asked once more with the sadistic gleam in her eyes.

I was frozen by her gaze and that nagging feeling inside of me was stronger. "W-who are you?"

Her grin grew creepier. "Someone you can trust." She held my hand and started leading me somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously. I felt uneasy around her.

"Away from them." She replied grinning at me.

Them? "You mean Kanda and Lavi?" I wondered why.

"Yes them." She sounded bitter when mentioning them.

"Why?"

"They hurt you. You shouldn't trust them." She sounded dark and I didn't say anything in reply.

We entered a room that had the same eerie feeling as her. The room was dim with the fireplace as its source of light. Shadows were thrown across

the room. There were family portraits on the wall but they were ripped so the faces weren't visible.

She sat down on a large chair and swung her legs.

"They've been feeding you lies. They want you to trust them so they can get rid of you easily later on. They're crazy." I didn't know how to respond to

her so I silently sat down.

"I'm Rhode by the way." She giggled.

"Oh...I'm Allen." I responded.

"I know..." She smiled mysteriously and her eyes darkened.

"Have we...met before?" She seemed so familiar. Her grin grew wider.

"Maybe in a past life." She remarked. She jumped up from her seat and skipped towards me.

I jumped in surprise when she sat on my laps. She was too close for comfort.

She whispered in my ear "Don't tell anyone about our meeting."

"Why?" I asked her. Rhode was creepy in one word.

"Because silly, they'll hurt you." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and giggled.

She got off from my lap and started skipping away.

"Rhode..." I started.

"Be careful Allen." She paused for a second and the shadows made her look sinister for a moment. She left the room without another word.

My mind was too confused right now. I didn't know who to trust, Rhode or Kanda and Lavi...

--

_September 20, 1878_

_Today I met another person. His name is Kanda and he is a foreigner. He seemed cold and distant, yet was respectful._

_He seems to be a reliable person. I am glad to have met him and Lavi. We decided staying here wasn't too bad._

_We were able to escape from the harsh reality outside. Expectations can be burdening sometimes and I admit, I sometimes wished_

_to escape, though it would be improper. I really do miss my dear brother. I hope he is alright. He tends to worry over_

_me too much. We still haven't found an exit._

_End._

So Lenalee was here before Kanda. The more I read, the more curious I felt. I skimmed through a few pages and stopped at one page.

_February 21, 1879_

_I am afraid of this place. I try not to mind it too much and do not mention it to Lavi or Kanda. I don't want them to worry over something_

_insignificant. I hear things and I feel like someone is watching me all the time. I hope it is just my imagination from not being_

_outside for awhile. I want to get out of here._

_End._

I felt the same thing Lenalee felt. This meant I wasn't crazy. It was too much of a coincidence for us to imagine the same thing.

I closed the journal and hid it beneath my pillow. It had gotten dark outside and I felt restless.

I slowly got up from the bed and walked out of the room. The hallways were dim with only the light of my candle. I slowly looked around

me and then started walking with no particular destination in mind.

I suddenly heard a noise. I listened carefully and it was a sob. Someone was sobbing. I walked towards the sound and heard the sound

coming from inside a room. The door had a scratch that looked like it was from someone's nail. I slowly opened the door and it creaked

loudly.

The sobbing got louder and I slowly walked in. The room looked like it hadn't been put to use in a long time. It was a mess. The curtains

were yellow from age and everything was broken. The door to the washroom was slightly open and the sobbing came from behind it.

"Hello?" I called out for an answer. The sobbing just continued and I opened the door.

I gasped in horror as I saw a body hanging limply from the ceiling with a rope around her neck. Her shoulder-length black hair covered her face

and the body was swinging slightly. Blood was dripping onto the floor.

I dropped the candle in shock and the light went out. It was dark and I felt claustrophobic. I stumbled towards the door and tried to open it but it

was locked. I started shouting for help and pounded the door with my fist. I quickly lost energy from my hyperventilating and slid down. I was

having a hard time breathing and held back a whimper. That body was in the washroom and I could hear the swinging of the rope.

I heard something dragging across the floor but I couldn't see anything as the room was pitch black. I pressed my back towards the door more

closely as I held a hand against my mouth to try to control my breathing.

Cold, clammy hands suddenly grabbed my throat and I screamed.

--

End

I'm tired, it's late right now... T-T. I wish I could writer horror better... I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. Thank you to all the reviewers! You guys keep me motivated.

Please review ideas, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated.


	8. nostalgia

Disclaimer: I do not own d.gray-man

Thank you aniAxLme, lonely kitty, kiminary, ai minamoto, minibloodymurder, and KHtrinity for your lovely reviews! 3

chapter 8

The hands were strangling me and all I could think of was escape. I desperately needed to get out of this place. It was getting harder to breathe and the feeling of cold hands against my throat sucked the breath out of me. I scratched at the hands trying to dislodge them but there was no effect. It felt like the air was closing in around me and my vision was getting darker. I felt the wall behind me suddenly disappear and I fell backwards.

The last thing I saw was a face with dark, long hair.

--

There were soft murmurs in the room in the room around me. I slowly opened my eyes and the blue ceiling came into focus after awhile.

I groaned and coughed as I tried to sit up. My throat still hurt and my whole body ached.

"He's awake." I heard Lavi's say and turned my head towards his voice. Kanda was sitting next to him glaring at me.

"What happened?" I rasped out and cringed at my voice.

"You are crazy! You were screaming and strangling yourself! You passed out when I found you." Kanda bit out and glared at me accusingly.

Then everything that happened hit me. The body hanging limply and then the cold hands that choked me. I shuddered and tried to forget the images.

"I'm not crazy! Th-There was a women's body hanging from the ceiling in the restroom and then these hands were choking me!" I shouted at him.

Kanda and Lavi looked shocked for a moment. Lavi looked at Kanda and Kanda scowled. "You're out of your mind."

Lavi's face expression changed back into his usual one and grinned. "Have you been sleeping properly lately Allen? Maybe you're starting to hallucinate."

I couldn't believe them. They were hiding something again and making me think it was just my imagination. Maybe Rhode was right. I shouldn't trust them if they didn't trust me.

I glared at them. "What happened to Lenalee?" I demanded. I at least wanted some answers.

Kanda growled and rose from his chair but Lavi stopped him. Lavi took on a serious tone, "Where did you learn about her?"

"I'm not telling you." I said bitterly.

"Like hell you won't!" Kanda shoved Lavi away and stalked up to me. He looked threatening but I didn't flinch.

"Why are you so defensive about her?" I asked accusingly.

Kanda growled and raised his fist but Lavi stopped him by grabbing onto his arm. I got up from the bed and left the room slamming the door behind me.

I looked ahead of me and saw a long hallway lavishly decorated like the rest of the house. Rows of doors aligned together seemed to call out to me. I could hear screams and moans from within each door as I shakily passed by each door. I covered my ears to block out the sounds but it was to no avail. I ran towards my room and quickly closed the door behind me. The only sound within the room was my breathing.

I quickly walked to my bed and pushed back the covers, grabbing the diary. I flipped through the pages tearing some in the process.  
I stopped on a page where a lock of curly black hair resided between the sheets.

_May 13, 1883_

_I was devastated today. Miranda Lotto, a close friend of mine committed suicide in her washroom during night. She was with us for 6 months and always acted nervous, but I never suspected it would end like this. She didn't show any signs of being depressed or suicidal. No note or mark was left behind. I still can not believe she is gone. I still remember the cuts over her arm and her body hanging limply from the noose around her neck. I passed out after finding her body and when I came to, Kanda and Lavi said they took care of it. I haven't told them, but when I woke up, this lock of hair from Miranda was within my hand. The stranger thing is, there was a scratch on Miranda's door that was not there before. I do not believe I can rest after this. I hope I do not lose more friends. May her soul rest in peace._

_End._

I couldn't believe what I was reading...The body was this woman mentioned within the journal. What was happening? I was so confused. In anger I threw the book against the wall. The pages flapped as it hit the floor.

"You saw the body didn't you?" I gasped in surprise and turned around to see Rhode.

"How did you get in here?" I asked suspiciously.

She giggled, "By the door, silly. You were too preoccupied with the book to notice." She stuck her tongue out.

I paused before I asked, "How did you know I saw it?" I was talking about the body.

"It's always been there, just no one pays attention to it." She had her mysterious smile again.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her. I didn't understand what she meant. She just shrugged.

"Don't you think it's weird how Lavi and Kanda constantly deny everything you see?" She asked with a knowing smirk. I nodded in reply. It was weird. In the journal, they were the ones who took care of the body, so how could they not mention it when I told them?

"They're hiding something from you. Do you still think you can trust them?" She asked me. Her eyes flashed gold from the moonlight streaming in from the window. I turned away from her. I didn't want to look at her, the eerie feeling was still in the back of my mind whenever I looked at her.

"Are you scared Allen? Don't be. I'll protect you as long as you listen to what I say." My heart skipped a beat at what she said. It sounded so familiar. Like from a dream I couldn't remember. I jumped when she held my hand. It was warm yet cold at the same time.

"Protect me from what?" I asked her. She ignored me.

"Follow me. I want you to meet someone today." Her voice rang into my ears. I couldn't think properly. All these emotions within me were making me confused. She led me from my room into the hallway. I silently followed her.

The hallways seemed to grow darker as we moved on. She was still holding onto my hand and I still felt dazed.

"Stairways." I heard myself mutter.

Rhode paused then she looked back at me. Her innocent smile transformed into the malicious one again. Her eyes widened and showed delight. They seemed to glow in the dark.

"That's right Allen." She cooed at me and started walking again. I was surprised at myself for speaking. I had no idea why I said it. The air seemed to grow cooler as we walked on.

I gasped as we were met with a large stairway that spiraled downwards. The bottom wasn't visible and the marble staircases gleamed in the moonlight.  
A feeling of terror gripped me and I halted movement.

Rhode stopped. "What's wrong? It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of."

I shook my head desperately. "I don't want to go." I tried to disentangle my hand from hers, but her grip was inhumanely strong.

She frowned, looking displeased. "Stop being a coward. I told you I would protect you."

"Protect me from what?" I snapped at her. She was starting to scare me.

"Protect you from what? From the things that scare you of course." She laughed. Her laughter echoed making it sound demonic. Everything she said was enigmatic.

She resumed walking and dragged me behind her. Our footsteps echoed on the marble staircases. I soon fell into step beside her and tried to subtly free my hand from hers, but her grip became stronger. My heart beat faster as we went further down the dark stairway.

"Nostalgic, isn't it?" She spoke but I remained silent.

We finally reached the end and was met with an elaborately decorated, large doorway. The red color proved to be ominous and it was shaped weirdly like a heart. There was a large crown on top of it. Rhode pulled out a key and unlocked the door. The large doors creaked as it opened.

We slowly stepped inside and I looked around. It was large with masonry walls covered with tapestries and large portraits where the faces were torn. The only source of light was the lit fireplace that threw shadows across the walls. There were large shelves filled with books and the furniture looked aged. The large room was dusty and filled with spiderwebs showing the room hadn't been used in a long time.

There was a large chair in front of the fireplace with a person sitting on it. I couldn't see as it was faced towards the fireplace away from us.

Rhode nudged me forward and I took one wary step forward. There was a sudden dull pain on the scar on my face and I covered it with my hand. It had never hurt before.

The person on the chair spoke, "Hello boy."

I gasped as I recognized the voice.

End chapter 8

--

Finally chapter 8 is out. I feel like crying whenever I write because it's so horrible. TT. I hope you enjoyed it. Eh, I think I'm losing strength in writing...

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
